


Rat Can Do It

by Kaiyoz



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, I had to do it, Infinity War, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 10:17:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyoz/pseuds/Kaiyoz
Summary: Rocket works to stop a takeover of Earth... From Peter's POV.A random one-shot that I've been dreaming of for almost a year now but have never gotten around to writing. This is not as good as the summary may lead some to believe. It literally took me 10 minutes to write.





	Rat Can Do It

Peter nodded sagely as they stood in the rubble of the building that had barely finished falling apart. They needed a plan, and a good one, now. Warlock and Vision were on watch, while they tried to settle on what to do now. 

Steve seemed so sure of himself, nodding as he handed out assignments. It only sounded like thirty percent of a plan to him but considering all he had running through his head was four percent of a plan and the lyrics to Free Ride he wasn’t sure if he should say something. 

Rocket’s ears twitched angrily as Captain America… Cap… or Steve, whatever they were calling him, asked him if he was sure he could do it. Could Rocket build a floating bomb out of his scraps and what was left of the M-ship they had crashed? Of course he could. 

“Will it be stable? Give our guys time to get out?” Steve asked for the second time. 

“’Course it will… Rat can do it,” Yondu piped in with, leaned back on a pile of rubble, his arrow resting beside him as he picked his teeth. His brashness had not waned from the loss of the Elector and his impromptu spacewalk. Now that he was a member of the Guardians his ego had seemed to inflate, not that it needed it. 

Rocket flipped Steve the bird, nodding at Yondu in thanks. “I can do it,” he growled. "Stupid hum-y."

The gathered "hum-ies" rolled their eyes.

Steve looked at the black cat, gothic soldier, and robo-cop from his original team before nodding at Rocket. (So Peter hadn't learned their names yet, he'd get around to it.)

Rocket sat forward suddenly, looking slyly at the gathered fighters. “There is something that could make it more stable though…”

Steve nodded. “Whatever you need.”

“I’ll need that guy’s arm,” Rocket said, pointing to the gothic soldier behind Steve, somehow managing to keep a straight face. 

Peter rocketed to his feet. “No, no, no, he doesn’t… Rocket!”

Yondu guffawed behind his hand, while Kraglin and Groot sniggered openly, and even Mantis let out a bleat of laughter. 

“Flarking Hell,” Peter muttered, stepping forward to stop the impending fight.

**Author's Note:**

> Gothic soldier- Bucky Barnes  
> Black Cat- T'Challa  
> Robo-Cop- Tony Stark


End file.
